Une année pour tout changer
by she-will
Summary: Il faut parfois du temps pour que deux personnes se rendent comptent qu'elles sont bien plus proches qu'elles en ont l'air... Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy vont découvrir que la passion n'a pas que des avantages, surtout quand celle ci est forte.
1. Retour de vacances douloureux

_Si la curiosité vous en dit._

_Bonne lecture._

**---------------------------------------**

**I - Retour de vacances douloureux**

**---------------------------------------**

Tenir cet objet découvert si récemment lui donnait une contenance, ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.  
Il jouait machinalement avec sa cigarette tout en tirant parfois dessus d'un air détaché.  
Ces grandes bouffées qu'il inspirait lui faisaient un bien fou, il ne savait cependant pas trop pourquoi. La nicotine parait-il.  
Ce qui était certain c'est que si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt, il entamerait sa quatrième cigarette.  
Il lui avait pourtant promis d'arrêter de fumer. Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pouvait-elle réellement lui repprocher quelque chose ?

La voilà qui arrivait.  
Elle avançait à grands pas d'une démarche assurée. Parfois, elle passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
Elle souriait en le voyant, ignorant les divers regards envieux qui se posaient sur elle.  
Tandis qu'elle s'approchait il essayait tant bien que mal d'écraser sa cigarette le plus discrètement possible.  
Lorsqu'elle fut à trois mètres il sentit un doux parfum venir jusqu'à lui. A la fois envoutant et sensuel.  
Elle était à présent en face de lui.  
Elle le regardait, tout en souriant. Le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
Elle s'approcha et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.  
Encore ce parfum qui lui manquait tant, ces bras fragiles qui lui donnaient envie de la protéger.  
Elle mit fin à leur étreinte et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Ces lèvres si douces. Ces lèvres qu'il avait terriblement envie de mêler aux siennes...

"Hermione... Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te voir avant la rentrée.  
- Moi aussi Ron. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué cet été, malgré ce qui c'est passé.  
- Justement Hermione j'aimerai qu'on en parle tous les deux.  
- Bien sûr je crois que je te dois des explications. Mais allons au café on pourra parler plus tranquillement"  
Hermione sourit timidement, ça ne serait pas facile pour lui d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la brasserie la plus proche. Ron ne connaissait pas du tout le quartier, celui-ci étant celui ou Hermione avait grandi.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette agitation, de cette agitation moldue. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer à force de cottoyer Hermione durant l'été.  
En effet à la fin de leur 6e année ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et leur relation avait duré jusqu'à la mi-juillet. A partir de ce moment il n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle d'Hermione.  
Il allait maintenant savoir pourquoi...

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent au fond où les banquettes étaient les plus confortables. Une serveuse vint bientôt prendre commande et leur apporta leurs consommations.  
"Ron, je voulais déjà m'excuser, te dire que j'étais sincèrement désolée.  
- C'est bon c'est oublié, mais je voudrais savoir exactement pourquoi ? Pourquoi aucune nouvelle ? Pourquoi cette lettre si courte et si dure ?  
- Je m'en veux d'avoir dû t'anoncer notre rupture d'une façon aussi directe et lache. Mais tu comprends que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes tout l'été puis que tu apprennes que nous deux c'était fini. Mon seul moyen était de t'écrire.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- J'allais y venir"  
Hermione prit une gorgée de son café et prit une longue inspiration.  
"Comme tu le sais je suis partie en France dans une sorte de lycée international afin de perfectionner mon français. C'était un camps sans sorciers bien sur. Et donc là bas j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes.  
- Et tu as rencontré un autre garçon c'est ça ?  
- Oui... Un français. C'était lors de la dernière soirée, on est resté ensemble pendant des heures à parler et on a fini par passer la nuit ensemble. Tu vois je m'entendais si bien avec lui. Je pouvais enfin m'éloigner de tous les problèmes qu'on a eut l'année dernière entre le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Dumbledore. Avec lui j'ai enfin pu respirer.  
- Attends, dis moi que je rêve ! Vous n'avez quand même pas couché ensemble !  
- C'est que... Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je n'avais jamais ressenti une pareille chose, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- NON ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre "  
Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées après son intervention.  
Tout le monde regardait ce jeune rouquin qui fulminait, les joues rouges de colère.  
Il respirait d'une façon sacadée tandis qu'Hermione attendait le moment où il allait exploser contre elle.  
"Hermione ! Moi je t'aimais ! Je t'ai toujours aimé tu le savais ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?! Tu couches avec le premier venu ! Tu nous oublies nous, notre histoire, et même notre amitié ! Tu espèrais vraiment que je te pardonne une pareille chose ? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas prête et là tu te précipites sur le premier bellâtre qui a envie de baiser ! Tu me déçois, je crois que je me suis toujours trompée sur ton compte ! Tant mieux si je ne suis plus avec toi en fait, si c'est pour être avec une pute je préfère définitivement être seul "  
Il partit sur ces dernières paroles tandis qu'une larme coulait sur la joue d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?  
Le dire à Ron n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions. En même temps avait-elle le choix ?  
Elle n'aurait pas voulu lui mentir à lui, pas à un de ses meilleur ami.  
Maintenant par sa faute tout était fini. Il ne lui parlerait plus. Elle l'avait terriblement déçu c'était certain, elle ne savait même pas si il lui reparlerait un jour.

Tout le monde dans le café regardait cette jeune fille qui pleurait en silence, méditant sur ce que son jeune compagnon venait de lui dire.  
Après quelques secondes les conversations reprirent normalement et Hermione se sentit plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
Elle paya sans un mot et retourna chez elle.

Elle alla directement dans sa salle de bain, se fit couler un bain chaud et plongea dedans après s'être rapidement déshabillée.  
Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé ces trois derniers mois.  
La mort de Dumbledore était tout à coup passée au second plan. Cela allait surement paraitre égoïste, mais à présent elle avait d'autres problèmes plus importants à ses yeux que ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers.  
Ce qui se passait dans sa tête la faisait déjà assez souffrir.

Pourquoi avait-elle trompé Ron ?C'était évident : elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de fort dans le domaine amoureux. Tout ça lui était inconnu. Et ce soir là il y avait eu son français.  
Avec lui elle s'était sentie différente, épanouie, belle, séduisante.  
Elle avait aussi ressenti une profonde attirance envers lui.  
Coucher avec lui avait été naturel, comme si cela devait obligatoirement avoir lieu. Elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie en sa compagnie.  
Depuis elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle mais c'était mieux ainsi.  
Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, la seule chose qu'elle regrettait c'est que Ron l'ai pris de cette façon.  
Hermione prit soudain ses genoux entre ses bras et commença à pleurer.  
Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis ces trois mois...

---------------------------------------

_Tout écrit même médiocre a besoin d'une critique..._

_(Non Hermione ne vas pas aller du côté du mal, elle va juste murir et agir en conséquences.  
Et désolée pour l'écriture en gras je ne savais pas que ça faisait mal aux yeux ! )) _


	2. Départ

**---------------------------------------**

**II - Départ**

**---------------------------------------**

"Je n'oublierai jamais"  
Ce petit bout de papier contenant ces quatre mots était posé sur le bureau d'Hermione, tandis qu'entre ses lectures elle y jetait quelques coups d'oeil.  
Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.  
De celui pour qui Ron ne lui parlerai plus.

Elle referma bruyamment son livre et se leva d'un bond.  
Non elle en avait marre !  
Depuis quelques jours son esprit n'avait que deux mots en tête : Ron et Raphaël.  
Raphaël celui qu'elle avait préféré oublier à cause de la distance qui existait entre eux.  
Puis Ron celui qu'elle avait souffrir.

Elle devait arrêter de se torturer à cause d'eux. Elle devait penser à autre chose, c'était une nécessité.  
Elle prit une veste et de l'argent, puis sans un mot pour ses parents, elle partit de chez elle et commença à marcher.  
Marcher en respirant l'air frais de cette fin d'été lui fit du bien.  
Il faisait étonnamment froid pour la saison, ce qui réflétait assez bien ce qu'elle ressentait en elle-même.

Elle se dirigea vers la gare et sans s'en rendre totalement compte elle alla au chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans celui-ci elle sentit comme une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas replongé dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle parcourait la longue avenue observant les boutiques autour d'elles.  
Rien n'avait changé. Excepté peut-être l'atmosphère qui y régnait.  
Moins de joie, moins de rires.  
Tout cela était compréhensible avec ce qui c'était passé avant les vacances.

Tandis qu'elle continuait sa marche son regard s'attarda sur l'intérieur d'une boutique vendant des robes de sorciers.  
Elle croisa rapidement le regard perçant d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Connaitre n'était peut etre pas le bon mot...

oooOOOOooo

Drago Malefoy observait cette jeune fille dans la rue qui marchait seule d'un air rêveur.  
Oh oui il l'avait reconnue, mais là, elle lui apparaissait comme différente.  
Premièrement elle était seule, ce qui était très bizarre. Normalement elle était toujours accompagnée de ses fidèles Potter et Weasley.  
Mais il y avait autre chose aussi qui avait changée.  
Elle n'avait plus son air hautain qu'elle affichait d'habitude.  
A cet instant elle paraissait fragile, vulnérable.  
Elle avait croisé son regard mais avait rapidement détourné les yeux.  
Il avait cru lire sur son visage beaucoup de tristesse.

Lui arrivait à dominer ses émotions, et ses traits ne laissaient rien paraitre de ce qu'il ressentait.  
Si il n'y parvenait pas on aurait pu aussi lire son visage la même tristesse que celle qu'affichait Granger.  
Sa mère lui fit signe de sortir de la boutique. Il oublia ce à quoi il pensait, et en même temps ce regard qui l'avait intrigué l'espace de quelques secondes...

oooOOOOooo

Hermione rentra chez elle les mains chargés de paquets. Elle avait acheté ses fournitures au passage ainsi que de nouvelles robes de sorciers.  
Elle relu de nouveau sa convocation à la gare de Kings Cross pour le départ à Poudlard, prévu dans deux jours.  
Y était joint une autre feuille qu'elle avait aussi relu plusieurs fois.  
Celle-ci lui indiquait son nouveau statut de préfète en chef ainsi que les fonctions qu'elle devrait remplir.  
Tant mieux, au moins elles aurait une occupation pour un peu oublier tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant de se coucher elle effleura de nouveau le petit bout de papier froissé que lui avait donné Raphaël.  
C'était si dur d'oublier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé.  
Un jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience malgré son appréhension.  
Débuter une nouvelle année scolaire est toujours excitant, mais lorsque votre ex qui fait aussi office de meilleur ami ne vous adresse plus la parole c'est dur à vivre...

Encore ces histoires qui occupait son esprit !  
Elle chassa mentalement ses sombres pensées et se concentra sur le contenu de son armoire. Elle prit le petit tas de vêtement qui s'y trouvait et le mit dans sa valise qu'elle ferma après y avoir ajouté quelques effets personnels. Un livre, des cd, quelques photos, le petit mot.  
Elle entreprit ensuite de se préparer. Elle se coiffa rapidement, se maquilla légèrement et ajusta ses vêtements.  
Soudain elle commença à rire et sans trop savoir comment elle se retrouva assise sur une chaise se tenant les côtes qui lui faisaient mal après un fou rire.  
Elle se trouvait si stupide à se faire belle. Qu'espérait-elle donc ? Qu'une petite touche de mascara suffirait à lui faire oublier qu'elle se détestait ? Qu'importe, si elle continuait à réfléchir de la sorte elle serait bientôt entrain de se demander quel était le vrai but de l'existence.  
Elle observa une dernière fois son reflet dans sa glace et ayant dompté le mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa crinière folle, elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'immeuble qu'elle allait quitter une fois de plus, comme chaque année à la même époque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tu sais pourquoi Hermione est passée à côté de nous sans même nous adresser un regard ? demanda Harry - Pff me parle pas de celle-là, marmonna Ron.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Attend je te raconterai plus tard elle arrive l'autre."

L'autre comme l'appelait Ron, se dirigea vers Harry un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle évita de croiser le regard empli de colère de Ron et prit Harry dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué Hermione.  
- Toi aussi Harry. J'espère que cet été n'a pas été trop dur pour toi.  
- Rassures toi j'ai l'impression qu'avec la tête que tu fais le mien était un long fleuve tranquille.  
-Mmh..."

Hermione souriait toujours de cet air triste qui sans le vouloir lui donnait un charme fou.

oooOOOOooo

Drago marchait tranquillement sur le quai, le train n'embarquant que dans 5 minutes. Il devait pour l'instant trouver la préfète en chef pour qu'elle l'aide à faire monter les élèves dans le train.  
Il savait sans qu'on lui ai dit que son homologue féminin serait Hermione Granger. Qui d'autre à part elle était faite pour ce boulot ?  
Il alla donc à sa rencontre et en profita pour bousculer Potter au passage. Même si ses idées sur certains points avaient changés, il ressentait toujours une réelle aversion pour ce prétentieux de balafré.

"Granger je te signale qu'au lieu de partager le récit de tes fabuleuses vacances au couvent, tu es censé m'aider à faire monter tous les élèves dans le train.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? C'est le travail de la préfète et du préfèt en chef je te signale.  
- Je t'ai connu plus intelligente, ce sont les bonnes soeurs qui t'on ramolli le cerveau ?  
- Non ! Ne me dis pas que.  
- Eh si Granger. Tu as la chance de te trouver en face du beau et charismatique Malefoy avec qui tu vas partager tes appartements pendant une longue année. Contente ?"

Pour seul réponse il obtint un grognement de la part d'Hermione tandis que Harry, trouvant cette situation des plus drôle, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, et non sans une certaine once de dégout dans la voix elle lança :

"Je te suis cher Malefoy !".

---------------------------------------

_Tout écrit même médiocre a besoin d'une critique..._


	3. Une position délicate

**---------------------------------------**

**I - Une position délicate**

**---------------------------------------**

"Ca y est Granger ? Tous les élèves sont assis bien sagement les uns à coté des autres les mains sur les genoux ?  
- Ahaha très drôle Malefoy ! Moi au moins je prend mon rôle de préfète en chef au sérieux et j'agis en conséquence. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi qui est resté vautré sur ta banquette à matter des magazines pornos. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu aurais été plus discret si le magazine en question ne dépassait pas de ton sac. Maintenant j'aimerai me reposer donc si tu pouvais éviter toute sorte de remarque inutile et dénudée de sens ça m'aiderait."

Drago sourit tandis qu'Hermione entamait la lecture du livre qu'elle avait emporté.  
Il l'observait, elle et sa moue triste, qui venait de lui rabattre le caquet d'une manière assez incroyable. Il c'était passé quelque chose pendant cet été c'était évident. Elle paraissait à présent plus mure et pourtant si fragile. Ses cheveux fous lui donnaient un côté sauvage qui ne laissait pas le serpentard indifférent.  
Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?  
Etait-ce bien Hermione Granger, cette enfant de moldu qu'il avait toujours détesté, qu'il admirait depuis quelques minutes ?  
Il se gifla mentalement et, baissant son regard, remarqua un petit bout de papier froissé qui dépassait de sa valise.

"Je n'ou..." étaient les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à lire.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que son pull qu'elle avait enlevé un peu plus tôt recouvre ce papier qui avait l'air si intéréssant ?  
Quoique le fait qu'elle ait enlevé son pull ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure.  
Son débardeur blanc légèrement décolleté laissait entrevoir ses jolies formes délicates et arrondies, et son jean slim épousait agréablement ses jambes fines et gracieuses.  
Il s'interrompit une fois de plus dans la contemplation de la préfète et se concentra sur un moyen pour lire ce petit mot.  
Il pouvait bien tout simplement lui demandait ce que c'était mais dans ce cas il serait sur de ne jamais avoir de réponse. Ou il pouvait tout simplement s'en emparer discrètement. En faisant semblant de tomber dessus par exemple ? Parfait !

Il se leva et fit mine de trébucher sur la valise d'Hermione. Tandis qu'elle jurait contre lui, sa maladresse et sa bêtise, Malefoy parvint à s'emparer du bout de papier froissé qui l'intriguait tant...

oooOOOOooo

Mais quel imbécile celui-là. En plus d'être arrogant et prétentieux, il fallait qu'il s'écroule sur sa valise. Hermione secouait la tête d'un air affligé tandis que Malefoy se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements.  
Il se rassit, un air goguenard sur son visage. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du préfet lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce teint légèrement caramel qu'avait sa peau lui allait vraiment bien. Il mettait en valeur ses yeux bleux-gris ainsi que ses cheveux blonds qui s'éparpillaient sur son front en plusieurs mèches folles. Elle observa ensuite ces larges épaules et ce torse musclé, produit des longues heures passées à la pratique du Quidditch.  
Elle s'apprêtait à observer le reste et baissa son regard lorsque ce qu'elle vit entre les mains du serpentard lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.  
Il tripotait un morceau de papier blanc et s'apprêtait à le mettre dans sa poche lorsqu'elle comprit.

"Drago rend-moi ça tout de suite avant que je te fasse regretter d'avoir vu le jour !!!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui reprendre son bien. Elle avait bondit si vigoureusement qu'il tomba en arrière sur la banquette et elle se retrouva sur lui dans une position qui ne déplaisait pas au beau blond, si ce n'est cette main qui fouillait maladroitement dans la poche avant de son jean.

Elle essayait de reprendre ce qu'il lui avait volé mais elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver.  
Elle fouillait dans son autre poche lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

oooOOOOooo

"Non mais je rêve !! Moi qui revenais pour m'excuser d'avoir agit si violemment et bien je vois que toi tu ne t'ennuies pas ! Tu es devenue une véritable catin ! Maintenant tu t'en prend même à Malefoy ! C'est les garçons de l'école qui vont être contents quand ils apprendront qu'ils ont un trou à disposition en permanence ! Tu es réellement décevante, moi qui croyais te connaitre !"  
Avant qu'Hermione ait pu s'expliquer, Ron claquait la porte exprimant par cet acte violent, toute sa colère.  
Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur son compte ?  
Il savait qu'il avait été beaucoup trop impulsif au café et que sa réaction avait été démesurée, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire de telles choses.  
Avec Malefoy en plus. Cet abjecte fouine que détestaient tant les Gryffondors.  
Et voilà qu'il la retrouvait au-dessus de lui entrain de lui ourvrir sa braguette.  
Peut-être était-ce seulement de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Jaloux de n'avoir jamais pu aller au delà d'embrasser la belle.  
Se dire qu'un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques heures seulement avait pu avoir le plaisir d'explorer toutes les parties de son corps le dégoutait. Il l'aimait et malgré tout ça l'aimait encore. Mais à présent il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil. Elle l'avait profondément déçu et il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre.

"Harry il faut que je te dise un truc.  
- Vas-y Ron, je t'écoute, mais si c'est par rapport à Hermione je peux déjà te dire que je suis autant de ton côté que du sien.- Oui oui je m'en doute, je ne te demande pas de la détester mais au moins de m'écouter. Je crois que tu as devant toi le garçon le plus malchanceux de toute la terre, le plus stupide aussi. Tu vois cet été je sortais encore avec Hermione lorsqu'elle est partie en collège international pour apprendre le français soi-disant. La bas elle en a rencontré un, et au bout de quelques heures ils ont couché ensemble. Elle m'a écrit une lettre où elle m'a dit que tout était fini, pas un mot de plus. Avant la rentrée on s'est revu et elle m'a tout expliqué pour le français. J'étais énervée et je l'ai rejetée. Puis je voulais m'excuser tout à l'heure et je suis allée la voir dans son wagon de préfets en chefs. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte je l'ai trouvé à cheval sur Malefoy entrain de le déshabiller. Moi qui croyais que c'était quelqu'un de fragile et mystérieuse, je me suis bien voilé la face. Me dire que je me suis trompée pendant ces 7 années me trouble franchement. Harry je ne sais plus comment faire, comment réagir.  
- Tu sais ces choses là on ne les controle pas, il arrive d'être porté par son désir pendant l'action et... non ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça entre Ginny et moi rassure-toi. Par contre pour ce qui est de Malefoy ça m'étonnerait que notre Mione se comporte ainsi. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison de se comporter ainsi. Je veux bien croire qu'elle a changé cet été et pas forcément en mal, et surtout pas au point de sauter sur Malefoy.  
- J'en suis pas si sur. Elle m'a fait souffrir et elle peut attendre pour que je lui reparle.  
- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de la détester, mais essaye de ne pas être méchant avec elle, c'est notre amie, quoi que tu en dises."

Les deux amis s'assirent plus au fond sur les banquettes vieilles mais confortables, chacun les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de leur amie de Gryffondor pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi à l'égard de Malefoy.

---------------------------------------

_Merci de laisser votre avis, continuez si vous le voulez bien, cela m'encourage à faire de même._


	4. Toujours présent

**---------------------------------------**

**IV - Toujours présent**

**---------------------------------------**

"Malefoy je te déteste !! A cause de toi et de ta connerie Ron ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole !  
- Calme-toi Granger, je te rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauter dessus. Et ce n'est pas que cette vue me déplaise mais tu devrais penser à te rhabiller."

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua que dans la bataille son débardeur était largement déscendu, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle.  
Conffuse, elle réajusta rapidement ses vêtements et poussa un long soupir.  
Mince elle avait failli l'oublier !

"Malefoy, rend-moi ce que tu m'a pris !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu le sais très bien alors rend le moi tout de suite !  
- Laisse-moi le lire avant.  
- Non c'est quelque chose de personnel !  
- Bon très bien mais avant je le lis.  
- Non !!"

Trop tard, il avait déjà sorti le bout de papier et avait lu rapidement "Je n'oublierai jamais.  
Hermione fulminante lui arracha des mains et le mit rapidement dans la poche de son jean.

oooOOOOooo

Décidément Hermione en avait des choses à cacher.  
Drago réfléchissait à tout ce qu'avait dit Ron et même s'il ne se souvenait plus les termes exacts, il avait bien compris que celui-ci et la belle s'étaient disputés et sûrement à cause d'une histoire de coeur. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à la fin de leur 6e année, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire. C'était à peine s'ils se tenaient la main.  
A présent Weasley avait l'air de la détester et pour la traiter de catin elle avait du le faire souffrir.  
Il avait aussi ajouté qu'elle serait un trou à disposition. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de la pure et prude gryffondor qui lui apparassait comme la fille la plus coincée du monde. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle avait évolué maintenant qu'elle avait 17 ans, mais au point d'être une Marie couche-toi là il en doutait fort.  
Quoique l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu. La brune était sûrement une des filles les plus attirantes qu'il ait rencontré.  
Elle avait cet impression d'inaccessibilité qui donnait envie de la découvrir. Puis avec les années elle s'était bien arrangé.  
Finalement l'idée ne déplaisait pas du tout au serpentard. Surtout que Pansy l'avait enfin lâché et qu'il se retrouvait à présent seul. Non pas que trouver une fille avec qui coucher serait dur pour lui, mais plutôt qu'il voulait la plus belle, la plus intelligente. Pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation il se devait de ne pas aller à droite à gauche sans se soucier de qui était la personne.  
Un autre point restait à éclaircir. Qui avait bien pu écrire ce petit mot.  
"Je n'oublierai jamais". Une fille ? Un garçon ?  
C'était plutôt une écriture masculine.  
Ah c'était donc ça ! Granger avait rencontré un garçon cet été et l'avait surement préféré à Weasley.  
Maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'il n'oublierai jamais.

"Granger ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Qui n'oubliera jamais ?  
- ...  
- Allez répond-moi !  
- Tu es vraiment sérieux Malefoy ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te déballer ma vie sentimentale comme ça !  
- Ah sentimentale... C'est donc un garçon j'en étais sur !  
- Rrr.  
- Pas ma faute Granger fallait réfléchir avant de parler.  
- Et toi t'en as pas marre de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Si tu ne m'avais pas volé ce qui m'appartient on ne serait pas dans cette situation ! Tu te rends compte que par ta faute j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami !  
- Tu as surtout perdu le seul mec à qui tu plaisais.  
- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !"

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la faire enrager. Il faut dire qu'il aimait les filles avec un caractère fort, et il voulait savoir où étaient les limites de celui d'Hermione.  
Puis voir la colère rougir ses joues la rendait encore plus jolie.  
Non il devait se concentrer sur ces mots. Pourquoi cela l'intriguait-il tant ?  
Après tout il avait toujours renié cette miss-je-sais-tout, et en quelques heures il s'intéressait à sa vie privée comme on s'intéresse à un cours d'éducation sexuelle lorqu'on a 12 ans.  
Tout de même tout ça était surprenant. Granger une prostituée ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire...

oooOOOOooo

Ce petit fouineur hautain qui semblait pensif, elle le détestait. Il se mêlait de ses affaires alors qu'il l'a haissait lui aussi. En plus par sa faute Ron et elle s'était définitivement terminé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de sauter ainsi sur Malefoy ?  
Etait-ce vraiment à cause de ce qu'il lui avait volé ? Ou bien pour une toute autre raison.  
Ah non rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir !  
Enfin si elle avait surpris Malefoy c'est bien parce que quelques secondes plus tôt elle le mattait et s'apprêtait à vérifier si son corps était parfait en tout point. Fichues hormones !  
Elle aurait tellement voulu tout expliquer à Ron, lui dévoiler la raison de cet acte, mais c'était bel et bien impossible. Jamais il ne l'écouterait. Mais elle pouvait toujours en parler avec Harry. Oui Harry au moins serait attentif à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, puis elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas non plus mit Harry à dos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le train était enfin arrivé, et tous les élèves encadrés par les préfets, se pressaient jusqu'au chateau. Les premières années suivirent Hagrid et ceux des autres années prirent les calèches conduites par les Sombrals.  
Hermione et Drago en tant que préfet en chef prirent celle qui leur était réservée au plus grand désespoir de la Gryffondor. Cette année s'annonçait dure et surtout remplie de Malefoy. Drago par-ci, Drago par-là, il serait partout !  
La Gryffondor imagina une centaine de petits Drago se pressant autour d'elle et commença à rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait depuis qu'elle avait replongé dans le monde des sorciers.  
Le Serpentard la regarda bizarrement, comme si ce rire soudain lui confirmait la folie d'Hermione.  
Mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout ils partageraient les mêmes appartements et elle n'allait sûrement pas se forcer à faire bonne impression rien que pour lui.

Le calèche s'arrêta et les deux jeunes gens descendirent et accompagnèrent les élèves au chateau. Ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle où, à la place du regretté Dumbledore, se trouvait Mc Gonagall.  
Celle-ci attendit que tous les élèves soient assis et que la répartition des élèves de première année soit finie pour entamer son discours.

"Chers élèves de Poudlard. Le choc de la mort du professeur Dumbledore est encore bien présent dans nos mémoires et, pour lui faire honneur, j'aimerai que vous respectiez ce qu'il voulait le plus. Comme vous le savez il a toujours prôné le respect des autres et la fraternité entre les maisons. Cette année sera donc sous le signe du partage et de l'amitié. Durant ces temps durs, il sera bénéfique à tous de resserer les liens qui existent entre vous, et en créer de nouveau."

En disant cela elle regarda tour à tour la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentard.

"Et pour entamer ce projet, ce seront à vos professeurs et aux préfets de montrer l'exemple. Nous avons donc rajouter une table pour tous nos préfets et nos deux préfets en chef. J'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux pour ne pas vous éloigner du fait de vieilles querelles trop longtemps mises en application. Faites le pour Dumbledore, pour vous, et pour votre avenir. Sur ce, bon appétit."

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle avait définitivement raison, et elle devrait supporter Drago toute l'année. Quoique, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru se l'entendre dire, elle préférait manger à côté de Drago plutôt qu'aux côtés de Ron.  
Les préfets des différentes maisons se levèrent et s'assirent à la table qui avait été dressée pour eux.  
Hermione se retrouva fatalement en face de Drago. Après tout, quand la journée commence mal elle ne peut que finir ainsi.  
Durant tout le repas Hermione ne parla qu'avec la jeune fille à côté d'elle, la préfète de Poufsouffle. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était éviter le regard de Malefoy.

Le repas fini, les préfèts se séparèrent, et accompagnèrent les élèves de leurs maisons respectives à leur dortoir.  
Hermione monta les escaliers d'un air las, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.  
Les élèves accompagnés, elle alla jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef où l'attendait déjà Malefoy et Mc Gonagall.

"Bah c'est pas trop tôt !  
- Malefoy on ne vous a rien demandé, répliqua le professeur. Si vous commencez ainsi, comment voulez-vous montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves ? J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre."

Elle leur lança un regard perçant avant de poursuivre :

"Voici la porte qui donne sur vos appartements. Vous aurez une salle commune, ainsi qu'une salle de bain commune et deux chambres séparées. Le mot de passe est "consolidation". Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. N'oubliez pas que cette année sera difficile pour tous avec le retour de vous-savez-qui, et qu'il faudra vous serrez les coudes. Vous êtes doués avec un caractère fort, et j'ose espérer que vous le mettrez au service des nouveaux sorciers qui se trouveront en difficulté. Mais on parlera de vos fonctions et obligations plus tard, cela fait 3 fois que vous bailliez Drago et j'ai l'impression que vous avez seulement envie de vous retrouver dans votre lit. A demain."

Leur professeur de métamorphose partit sur ces dernières paroles, laissant ces deux personnes que tout opposait, devant ce qui allait devoir devenir leur terrain d'entente.

**---------------------------------------**

_Merci de laisser une impression de votre lecture._


	5. Malefoy tu m'observes ?

**---------------------------------------**

**IV - Malefoy tu m'observes ?**

**---------------------------------------**

Elle souleva fébrilement ses paupières, ne sachant plus trop où elle se trouvait. Lorsque ses yeux furent enfin habitués à la lumière qui inondait la pièce, elle pu distinguer une grande chambre vide, hormis une valise négligeament posée en son centre.  
Elle ne pu retenir un long baillement, et en profita pour s'étirer de tout son long.  
C'était cela la vie à Poudlard. Se réveiller un matin, ne pas savoir où on est, ouvrir les yeux et découvrir à quel point on est seul. Elle aimait cette vie. Mais en ce moment cela lui pesait. Elle aurait aimé savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mais cette personne, elle l'attendait toujours. Si seulement elle se montrait, lui faisait signe qu'elle était bel et bien là.

"Grangeeeeer !"

Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne à laquelle elle songeait.

"Grangeeeeeeeeeer !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as Malefoy pour gueuler comme ça à 7h00 du mat' ? Tu as un énorme bouton sur le nez et tu veux que ta chère sang de bourbe répart les dégats ?  
- Je te signale premièrement qu'un Malefoy, par définition, est parfait. Donc les boutons et compagnie ce sont seulement pour les Weasley et autres Londubat. Deuxièmement tu as intérêt à te dépêcher car il n'est pas 7h00 mais 8h00, et nous sommes attendus à 8h10 en bas dans la grande salle.  
- Manquait plus que ça !  
- Pourquoi "Manquait plus que ça" ? Le ciel s'est écroulé sur ta tête durant les 2 minutes qui séparent cet instant de ton réveil ?  
- Comment sais-tu que cela fait 2 minutes que je me suis réveillée toi ? Tu m'espionnes ?  
- Pas besoin, de ma chambre je t'entends ronfler. Pas très gracieux si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant je comprend Weasley."

Hermione ouvrit sa porte à la volée et se retrouva devant un Malefoy interdit, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Mais il était 8h03 du matin, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ne la disposait pas à un relookage du beau Serpentard.

"Parle encore une seule fois de Ron et je te promet que cette année en ma compagnie risque de beaucoup te coûter."

En disant cela, elle lança un regard entendu à la partie la plus fragile de l'anatomie de Drago, ce qui lui arracha une expression de dégout mêlé à de la douleur.  
Elle retourna à sa chambre sans un mot, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Quand elle ne pensait plus à Ron, Malefoy était là pour le lui rappeler. Ce qui au passage la faisait penser au beau Raphaël.  
Elle se leva et se planta devant son miroir.  
Elle était là, sa moue triste, ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux pétillants malgré l'impression de lassitude, et ses formes joliement mises en valeur par une nuisette transparente. Elle aimait se sentir jolie dans ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle dormait. Comme si cela la rendait encore plus belle dans ses rêves.  
Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux, remarquant que c'était dans cette tenue plus que subjective, qu'elle avait réprimandé le Serpentard.

oooOOOOooo

Il restait là, planté devant la porte de la belle, sans pouvoir bouger.  
Elle était apparu ainsi devant lui, attisant encore un peu plus son désir.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide de lui parler encore de Ron. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il arriverait à créer des liens avec elle.  
Oh mais doucement ! Voilà que maintenant il parlait de se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois il éprouvait une réelle aversion à son égard.  
Il n'y avait décidément pas qu'elle qui avait changé cet été...

Il secoua la tête et se décida à se préparer. Il allait vraiment finir par être en retard lui aussi.  
Il alla donc dans sa chambre et remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était légèrement entrebaillée. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et c'est agréablement surpris qu'il apperçu Hermione qui se préparait.  
Elle était de dos, en sous-vêtements, entrain de se regarder dans la glace. Son joli tanga en dentelle mettait en valeur ses formes, ce qui émoustilla le beau blond.  
Elle se passait de la crème sur les jambes, se cambrant légèrement, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation du serpentard.  
Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre dans la glace.  
Elle se retourna promptement, et c'est pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle vit Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés.  
Elle poussa un cri de rage et se précipita sur la porte entrouverte, qu'elle ferma nerveusement.

"Tu n'es qu'un espèce de sale petit pervers Malefoy !!!"

Sale non, petit non plus, pervers... oh il ne fallait pas exagérer ! On lui présentait une jolie fille, il n'allait pas se priver. C'était humain après tout, il n'allait pas repousser ses pulsions.

Il s'habilla donc, prit un jean, un pull col en V et une robe de sorcier et descendit à la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient déjà présents. Granger était là elle aussi, aussi belle qu'il y a quelques minutes, hormis le fait qu'elle était cette fois totalement habillée.

oooOOOOooo

"Bien je vois que la ponctualité ne fait toujours pas partie de vos qualités Malefoy, commenta Mc Gonagall. Les préfets en chef venez près de moi, je vais vous donner les emplois du temps que vous allez distribuez. Cette année pour contribuer au rapprochement des maisons, tous les cours se font en commun. Les cours de potions, de défense contre les forces du mal et de l'histoire de la magie seront entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les cours de métamorphose, de botanique et de sortilèges entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle et Serpentard et Poufsouffle."

Tandis que le professeur de métamorphose parlait, Hermione et Drago distribuaient les emplois du temps aux élèves, qui soupiraient déjà à la vue de toutes ces heures de cours.

Les Gryffondors virent qu'ils commençait à 8h30 par un cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Décidément l'année commençait mal...

Après avoir distribué tous les emplois du temps, Hermione alla voir Harry qui était avec Ron. Celui-ci se leva précitamment en la voyant arriver, et rejoigna Seamus pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

"Pourquoi tu me fais cette tête là Hermione ?  
- Harry je n'en peux plus. Tout ça c'est trop dur pour moi. Ron qui ne me parle plus, Malefoy que je dois toujours me trimballer, c'est insoutenable.  
- Hermione, je sais que cette pression et ce qui t'arrive c'est vraiment dur pour toi, mais tu peux arriver à surmonter tout ça."

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, tandis qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait besoin de parler, mais son rôle de préfète lui imposait d'être avec Drago en permanence.

"Harry, tu te mets avec moi en potion ?  
- Désolée Hermione j'ai déjà promis à Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas.  
- Non mais si tu veux je peux lui demander de changer.  
- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, il me déteste déjà assez comme ça."

Elle se leva, sourit à Harry, et c'est donc seule qu'elle partit pour son cours de potions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione soupirait, au moins pour la vingtième fois de la journée. La matinée et l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avaient été éprouvantes. Reprendre les cours à ce rythme, même pour une travailleuse comme elle, ce n'était pas facile. Sans compter que sans Harry et Ron, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles.  
Elle monta machinalement les escaliers de marbre, arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle prononça négligeamment le mot de passe, et s'affala sur le canapé. Tandis qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle entendit de petits bruits, comme quelqu'un qui gémissait.

Ah non ! Malefoy n'allait quand même pas ramener ses conquêtes dans sa chambre et l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit !

Bien décidée à mettre les choses aux points, elle ouvrit brusquement sa porte, et c'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle découvrit un Malefoy seul, et qui plus est, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**---------------------------------------**

_Merci de laisser vos impressions._


	6. Pourquoi ces larmes ?

_Eh bien, pour la première fois depuis la création de cette fic, je vais un peu vous expliquer la suite des évènements, mais bien sur sans tout dévoiler !_

_Etant une HG&DM, il y aura une histoire entre mes deux personnages favoris. Une histoire passionée, charnelle, où le désir est plus que présent... Ce qui va faire naitre cette passion, c'est la tristesse et le désespoir des deux sorciers._

_A présent, le 6e chapitre..._

**---------------------------------------**

**IV - Pourquoi ces larmes ?**

**---------------------------------------**

Hermione soupirait, au moins pour la vingtième fois de la journée. La matinée et l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avaient été éprouvantes. Reprendre les cours à ce rythme, même pour une travailleuse comme elle, ce n'était pas facile. Sans compter que sans Harry et Ron, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles.  
Elle monta machinalement les escaliers de marbre, arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle prononça négligeamment le mot de passe, et s'affala sur le canapé. Tandis qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle entendit de petits bruits, comme quelqu'un qui gémissait.

Ah non ! Malefoy n'allait quand même pas ramener ses conquêtes dans sa chambre et l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit !

Bien décidée à mettre les choses aux points, elle ouvrit brusquement sa porte, et c'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle découvrit un Malefoy seul, et qui plus est, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

oooOOOOooo

Il repensait à cela. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.  
Comme chaque soir, l'épisode de cette nuit lui revenait en mémoire, et comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.  
Tout cela était sa faute après tout. La mort de Dumbledore resterait à jamais sur sa conscience ; le plus grand homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu, le plus puissant aussi. Mais trop confiant, trop généreux pour ne pas voir que tous les hommes ne sont pas bons.  
Il avait reçu les ordres de son père, son père le puissant mangemort bras droit de Voldemort. Tuer le vieux fou directeur de Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nature de sa mission, il n'avait cessé de se remettre en question. Il pensait jusqu'alors suivre les traces de son père. Mais lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait devoir accomplir un meurtre, tout s'était bousculé dans sa tête.  
Au fond il l'avait toujours su, il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. A la différence de Voldemort, il avait reçu de l'amour.  
Et c'est pour cela que l'année dernière il se cachait dans les toilettes pour pouvoir soulager sa peine. Il versait alors toutes les larmes nécessaires, assez pour qu'il puisse remettre le masque de personnage froid et sans coeur qu'il affichait en permanence. Mais quelqu'un l'avait alors découvert. Ce fantôme de jeune fille au physique ingrat. Il lui avait confié ses pensées, et elle, sans le juger comme l'auraient fait d'autres, le rassurait. Mais la date fatidique approchait, et il avait fini par se retrouver face à Dumbledore, la baguette pointée vers le vieux sorcier. Il savait que s'il ne le tuait pas, il mourrait, mais il n'était pas assez fort mentalement pour lancer le sort mortel. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue était arrivé et lui avait ôté cette lourde tache en tuant Dumbledore.  
A présent tout s'était arrêté. Sans Dumbledore, la guerre avait l'air perdue d'avance.  
Et depuis ce jour Drago se posait tant de questions. Des questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Il continuait de retourner ses maux dans son esprit, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Granger entra, l'air furieuse, et fatiguée en même temps. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle écarquilla les yeux et eut un air stupéfait qui l'aurait fait rire s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation.  
Drago se leva précipitamment et referma brusquement la porte, en espérant qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ses larmes.

Elle avait réellement le don pour le coincer dans des situations où il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il avait jusque là bien cachés.

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes, la tête entre les mains. Cela ne servait à rien de se terrer ainsi dans ses tourments. Il avait besoin d'en parler.  
Oh bien sûr il n'avait jamais été proche de Granger, mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de confiance. De plus, depuis quelques jours elle lui apparaissait assez perdue elle aussi...

Il s'approcha de nouveau de sa porte, marchant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. En se rapprochant, il pu même entendre la respiration sacadée de la Gryffondor. Elle devait elle aussi se poser beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'elle avait entraperçu.

oooOOOOooo

La belle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lui, pleurer, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible.  
Drago Malefoy était odieux, prétentieux, froid, sadique, moqueur. Tout ce qui pouvait qualifier quelqu'un d'antipathique. Mais oh non il n'était pas sensible. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il avait déjà surpris Drago Malefoy pleurer dans les toilettes. Mais elle avait simplement pensé qu'il s'était blessé, ou même qu'il avait besoin de ses larmes pour une quelconque potion. Après tout, les Serpentards sont tordus !

Mais là, elle se rendait compte que celui qui l'avait tant haït toutes ces années, avait en fait un coeur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'elle entendit une porte qui grinçait. Elle se retourna et vit Drago dans l'entrebaillement. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en ce moment même il lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un capable d'écouter.

"Drago... Je suis désolée d'être entrée comme cela, je ne voulais pas entrer ainsi dans ton intimité. A vrai dire je pensais que tu étais avec une de tes conquêtes et j'aurai voulu mettre les points sur les i.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione."

Celle-ci frissona en entendant le Serpentard prononcer son nom. Il le remarqua et dit timidement.

"Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, je pensais pouvoir faire de même.  
- Oh ma-mais bien sûr !"

Elle allait de surprise en surprise, n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour être aimable avec elle.

Ils restaient ainsi, l'un devant l'autre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.  
Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leurs appartements.

"Hermione ! C'est Harry ! J'aimerai te parler, viens s'il te plait !"

Hermione eut un sourire gêné pour Malefoy qui affichait une mine dégoûtée depuis qu'il avait entendu Potter parler.

"Je dois y aller.  
- Mais fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne suis pas ta mère !"

Hermione regarda Malefoy avec de gros yeux, analysant ce soudain changement d'atitude. Son coeur fut plus rapide que sa raison et elle lança soudainement :

"Tu es quelqu'un d'incompréhensible et de totalement dérangé ! Ne compte jamais sur moi pour t'aider, même si tu es dans la pire des galères ! Je te hais Drago Malefoy, toi et ton air hautain !!"

Elle tourna des talons, furieuse, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se resserrer sur son poignet.  
Il la retourna promptement et l'attira vers lui...

**---------------------------------------**

_Vos reviews m'encouragent à continuer.  
Merci._


	7. Je te désire

**---------------------------------------**

**IV - Je te désire.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Tu es quelqu'un d'incompréhensible et de totalement dérangé ! Ne compte jamais sur moi pour t'aider, même si tu es dans la pire des galères ! Je te hais Drago Malefoy, toi et ton air hautain !!"

Elle tourna des talons, furieuse, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se resserrer sur son poignet.  
Il la retourna promptement et l'attira vers lui...

Elle se retrouva en un rien de temps contre le torse large et musclé de Drago. Elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait même sentir son parfum. Un parfum qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi.  
Elle gardait la tête baissée et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ou plutôt de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. La peur de s'adonner librement à son désir.  
Cette envie de lui qui ne cessait de grandir depuis la rentrée scolaire. Elle ne se l'était pas avouée jusque là, mais à présent c'était flagrant. Elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais désiré personne. Hormis Raphaël.  
C'était donc cela ce parfum. Le même que son français.

Oh non, elle ne supporterait pas une autre histoire comme celle-ci. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller dans le petit jeu de Malefoy. Après tout pour lui ce n'était qu'un amusement. Il pouvait avoir toutes les minettes qu'il désirait, elle ne représentait totalement rien pour lui.

Elle tenta de se reculer mais il la ramena vers lui. D'une main il entoura sa taille, tandis que de l'autre il lui caressa la joue, la contraignant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Elle releva la tête et eut l'impression qu'elle recevait un coup dans l'estomac. Le simple fait de croiser son doux regard bleu-gris la fit se sentir comme soulevée.  
Dans ce regard elle pouvait percevoir un air perdu, ce qui en rajoutait un peu plus à son charme. Il était magnifique ainsi. Si beau qu'elle aurait envie de se perdre dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à la chose, qu'il approchait dangeureusement ses lèvres des siennes...

oooOOOOooo

Depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cette porte il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle était si belle, si mystérieuse, mais si inaccessible.  
Il était tellement désemparé face à elle qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. Il avait tellement peur de dire quelque chose de mal qu'il en devenait maladroit. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessé dans son soudain changement d'attitude. Mais il était comme ça, imprévisible. Enfin, pour l'instant le seul adjectif qui lui correspondait était stupide.

Mais il avait su ne pas être lâche cette fois, et l'avait retenue avant qu'elle rejoigne Potter.  
Quand elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait ressenti quelque chose au fond de lui, une chose qui lui avait alors été étrangère. Cette chose qui le poussait à présent à l'embrasser.

Il se penchait doucement vers elle, la peur mêlée au désir de gouter au fruit défendu.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, la respiration d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rapide, et il sentait qu'elle frissonait.  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle s'avança elle aussi, désirant tout autant ce baiser interdit.

"HERMIONE !!!"

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent brusquement, surpris par le réel cri qu'avait poussé Harry.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux, puis Hermione sortit rejoindre le Gryffondor.

Drago restait planté au même endroit, la gorge nouée. Il en avait tellement envie de ce baiser, et celui-ci n'avait pas eut lieu, une fois de plus à cause de son pire ennemi.  
Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de frustration. Si près du but il y a quelques instants, et à présent si loin. Une occasion comme celle-ci d'embrasser la belle ne se représenterait pas.

Il retourna donc à sa chambre, profondément déçu, et triste.

oooOOOOooo

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Mione ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre. C'est à cause de Malefoy ? Il t'a fait du mal ?"

Si il savait.  
Elle se sentait désemparée par cette situation. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire à présent.  
Elle venait de passer les minutes les plus étranges de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de le détester et de l'aimer à la fois. Où plutôt que de l'amour, une passion qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.  
A se torturait l'esprit ainsi, elle oublia de répondre à la question de Harry qui du la lui reposer une troisième fois pour qu'elle daigne répondre.

"Non non tout va très bien. Je... je suis juste fatiguée ! Tu comprends tous ces cours et mes fonctions de préfète en chef, c'est dur !"

En disant cela elle s'efforçait de sourire, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose clochait.

"Hermione dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, mais c'était si conffus en elle qu'elle préférait ne pas se confier à lui. Elle inventa donc un piteux mensonge mais qui serait suffisant pour le beau brun.

"C'est à cause de Ron. Tout ça me pèse.  
- Je m'en doutais. Il m'a tout raconté pour cet été et tu le connais. Il a toujours été jaloux, alors comme ça te concerne, ça lui a fait un choc ! Pour lui que tu ais couché avec ton français, c'est comme si tu sortais avec Malefoy ! Mais ça lui passera. Et, en parlant de Malefoy, pourquoi Ron t'as trouvé à califourchon sur lui dans le train ?  
- Oh ça, il m'avait volé quelque chose et je tentais de lui reprendre.  
- Ah euh d'accord."

Harry voyait bien que sa meilleure amie n'étais pas en forme et encore moins disposée à lui parler.

Quant à elle, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
"Pour lui que tu ais couché avec ton français, c'est comme si tu sortais avec Malefoy !". Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade. Pourtant, cette idée s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Hermione depuis déjà quelques temps.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants sans rien se dire, puis Harry raccompagna Hermione à ses appartements.  
Celle-ci attendit qu'il soit reparti, puis elle se détourna du dortoir des préfets en chef pour se diriger vers les portes du chateau. Elle sortit dans le grand parc, éclairé par la douce lueur de la lune. Elle marcha vers le lac puis s'allongea dans l'herbe.  
Elle regarda les étoiles dans le ciel, pensant qu'au fond elle n'était rien, et que personne ne s'intéressait à son pauvre sort. C'est sur cette sombre pensée qu'elle s'endormit, trop épuisée pour retourner à sa chambre.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas rien. En tous cas, pas aux yeux d'un certain Serpentard.

**---------------------------------------**

_Si vous avez une quelconque suggestion, critique, simple remarque ou même compliment (;-p), merci de vous exprimez !_


	8. Début de la passion

_Je voudrais déjà vous remercier pour vos suggestions, critiques et compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Après tout il est vrai que chaque remarque constructive peut parfois permettre l'amélioration d'un écrit. A présent, ammateurs de HG&DM..._**  
**

**---------------------------------------**

**IV - Début de la passion**

**---------------------------------------**

Mais d'où lui venait cet affreux mal de dos ?  
Hermione s'étirait de tout son long dans l'herbe du parc, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la nature de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sure de ne pas rêver, et se rendant compte que non elle ne dormait pas, elle se leva soudainement. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici déjà ?  
Ah oui, elle se souvenait à présent. L'horrible journée de cours de la veille, le baiser qui avait failli avoir lieu, la discussion avec Harry, sa tristesse.  
Elle s'étira de nouveau puis entreprit de retourner au chateau. L'aube commençait à se lever, et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'arriver en retard en cours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une journée de plus. Une dure journée où comme à chaque fois elle avait dû rester attentive tout en mettant ses problèmes de côté. Toute la journée elle s'était battue pour essayer d'éviter Malefoy et Ron. Mais cela restait difficile du fait que Ron était dans sa classe, et que Drago était préfet en chef. Si elle ne le croisait pas dans les couloirs, elle était à la même table pour les repas.

Drago ne faisait pas non plus d'effort pour lui parler. Elle avait l'impression que tout comme elle, il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour ne pas se morfondre sur son sort.

Elle se dirigeait machinalement vers la bibliothèque, un endroit où elle serait sure d'être tranquille et seule.  
Elle travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose lorsqu'une préfète de Gryffondor vint la voir.

"Hermione, Mc Gonagall veut te voir toi et Malefoy.  
- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?  
- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à organiser où je ne sais pas trop quoi.  
- Très bien, j'arrive."

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires, et partit en direction du bureau du professeur.

Il fallait que cette réunion arrive maintenant. Pourtant Mc Gonagall leur avait déjà expliqué leurs fonctions en détail et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter. Ils devaient simplement essayer de maintenir l'ordre parmi les élèves, et faire des rondes chaque soir pour vérifier qu'aucun jeune sorcier ne trainait dans les couloirs. Rondes qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de faire à tour de rôle pour ne pas avoir à rester ensemble.

Elle était toujours plongée dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de la directrice. Elle toqua timidement et entra.

Drago était déjà là, assis sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il ne se retourna même pas vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tandis que Mc Gonagall lui montra un deuxième fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

"Jeunes gens, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !"

Elle souriait, tandis que les deux élèves affichaient une moue dubitative. Une grande nouvelle ?

"En effet comme vous le savez, en plus de renforcer les liens entre les différentes maisons au sein même de Poudlard, Albus aurait voulu que les différentes écoles de sorciers provenant du monde entier s'unissent. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec 3 autres écoles, de se réunir et de partager un même enseignement durant 6 mois. Les différentes écoles proviendront d'Australie, d'Espagne et de France. Si votre air euphorique était dû au fait que vous pensiez que l'école française serait Beauxbatons, et bien je vous arrête tout de suite monsieur Malefoy. L'école française que nous allons accueillir est une école de garçons, tandis que celle d'Australie et celle d'Espagne sont mixtes. Si je vous ai fait venir pour vous annoncer cela, c'est que j'aurai besoin de votre aide, ainsi que de celle de tous les élèves de Poudlard afin d'organiser notre rencontre et leur séjour ici. En effet, c'est Poudlard qui a été choisi pour accueillir ces écoles. Ce prestige m'ayant été accordé j'espère obtenir de vous le meilleur. Il serait facheux de ternir la réputation de notre école à cause de vieilles querelles d'adolescents."

Elle leur lança un regard appuyé plein de repproches avant de poursuivre :

"Vous devrez donc veiller à ce que tous les élèves soient mis au courant très prochainement, et qu'ils se comportent convenablement envers nos invités afin de faire honneur à notre école. A présent dépêchez vous de mettre tout le monde au courant car nos invités arriveront dans 1 mois jour pour jour. Bonne chance, et surtout ne me décevez pas !"

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent pour la première fois depuis l'histoire de la veille, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ils étaient brillants et devaient faire abstraction de leurs querelles pendant ces 30 jours. Ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot, évitant de croiser une nouvelle fois leur regard.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à leur appartement commun et s'assirent dans la salle commune.

"Je pense que nous devrions faire circuler un communiqué et faire une annonce dans la Grande Salle pendant l'heure du Déjeuner demain afin de mettre tout le monde au courant. Puis.  
- Hermione, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux lorsqu'on lui parle ?"

La concernée souvela la tête et croisa pour la 2e fois le regard acier du jeune homme. Comme la journée précédente, son coeur bondit sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose.

"Ca te va comme ça ?  
- C'est beaucoup mieux.  
- Je reprend donc. Il faudrait aussi que chaque préfet donne à sa maison différentes règles à appliquer quand les autres écoles arriveront. Il faudrait aussi réorganiser un peu la décoration de Poudlard et veiller à ce que tout soit bien propre. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

oooOOOOooo

Depuis que Mc Gonagall lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait s'occuper de cette rencontre des écoles avec la Gryffondor, son coeur avait envie d'exploser de bonheur. Il n'avait pas su comment agir depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Mais à présent qu'il allait devoir organiser quelque chose avec elle pendant 30 jours, il avait envie de sauter de joie.

Bien sûr il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle position. Mais le fait qu'elle soit obligée de rester avec lui lui facilitait la tache.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans leur salle commune, elle ne cessait de lui parler, mais cet air déterminé qu'elle affichait lui plaisait énormément. Elle avait l'air si sure d'elle, mais il savait qu'au fond elle était très fragile.  
Il la regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle l'avait remarqué, et qu'elle venait de lui en demander la raison.

Elle dû s'énerver un peu pour qu'il consente à lui répondre :

"Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien, je te regardai parler. Tu sais que tu as une très jolie bouche ?"

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, surement trop gênée par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres elle se leva.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ?"

Il affichait un air déterminé qui angoissa la belle, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle le regardait s'avancer vers lui sans pouvoir bouger.

Lorsqu'il fit à quelque centimètres d'elle il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui sourit tendrement, et se pencha vers elle. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et se rapprocha même un peu plus de lui.  
Cette fois-ci, personne ne vint les déranger, et c'est avec passion que leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent.

oooOOOOooo

Ce baiser qu'elle avait tant espéré, elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Ce sentiment et de satisfaction et à la fois d'envie qu'elle ressentait lui faisaient un bien fou.  
Pouvoir se serrer contre lui, lui caresser les cheveux, lui mordiller les lèvres. Toutes ces marques de désir qu'elle pouvait enfin assouvir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé où ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Elle frémissait sous les caresses que lui prodiguaient le Serpentard, tandis qu'il jouait parfois avec ses cheveux. Il respirait avec plaisir cette peau douce et délicatement parfumée à la framboise.

Ils cessèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Avec un air d'envie, elle enleva le tee-shirt de Drago. Elle fit une moue impressionée lorsqu'elle vit le torse musclé du jeune homme, ce qui accentua l'excitation de celui-ci. Il lui caressa le bras, descendant peu à peu sa main vers la braguette de son jean. D'une main experte, il ouvrit le bouton ce qui arracha un soupir à la Gryffondor.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, tandis que leurs deux corps se cherchaient, guidés par la passion.  
Alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la fente de sa culotte, tout se bouscula dans la tête d'Hermione. "Tu es devenue une véritable catin ! Maintenant tu t'en prend même à Malefoy ! C'est les garçons de l'école qui vont être contents quand ils apprendront qu'ils ont un trou à disposition en permanence !", "Pour lui que tu ais couché avec ton français, c'est comme si tu sortais avec Malefoy !", toutes ces réflexions lui revenaient comme des flash et la firent soudainement réagir.

Elle se recula, se leva et dit dans un souflle :

"Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée."

Elle se retourna et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma à doubles tours.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et une larme tomba sur le sol. Elle se détestait.  
Elle aurait tant voulu se donner totalement à son homologue, mais les principes que lui avaient influés ses amis l'en empêchait. Pour ne pas ternir son image, elle ne s'était pas laissé aller à ses envies. Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait perdu tant de choses en agissant de la sorte une première fois, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Drago toquait à sa porte.

"Hermione, ne t'en fait pas, je ne voulais en aucun cas te forcer, la seule chose que je veux c'est d'être avec toi."

Elle ne répondit pas, honteuse.

"Hermione, s'il te plait ouvre-moi. Je veux te voir, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler."

Touchée par ses paroles, elle consentit à se lever et lui ouvrit la porte.

La voir dans cet état fit de la peine au Serpentard qui l'entoura de ses bras afin de la rassurer.  
Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Drago et respira lentement. Se sentir ainsi protégée la calma quelque peu. Il pourrait attendre qu'elle soit prête, elle en était certaine.  
Elle recula et le regarda tendrement.

"Je sais que j'ai dû te décevoir, mais j'aimerai qu'on ne s'arrête pas maintenant.  
- Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?  
- Tu sais ce que penseraient les autres de nous, toi un Serpentard, moi une Gryffondor. Une union impossible et dure à accepter.  
- Tu as raison, tu penses donc qu'on devrait se cacher pour le moment ?  
- Ca serait plus prudent.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que je suis avec toi c'est ce que je veux."

Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent. En une soirée, tous leurs anciens conflits et leurs différences avaient été oubliées.  
Comme quoi la passion va bien au delà des clivages...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il se sentit comme débarassé de ses peines. Ce sentiment de pleine satisfaction lui parassait bizarre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçu la main d'Hermione posée sur son ventre que sa mémoire lui revint. Il sourit alors, rien qu'en repensant au souvenir de la veille. Ces doux baisers échangés ainsi que cette promesse d'un amour partagé. Il ne pouvait être plus comblé.  
Il se retourna de sorte à pouvoir l'obsever à sa guise.

Elle était magnifique. Son visage délicatement dessiné était éclairé par un faible rayon du soleil, filtré par les rideaux pourpres. Ses cheveux emmêlés ajoutait une touche de piment à sa grâce.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi à la contempler lorsque celle-ci se réveilla. Elle sembla perdue quelques secondes, puis elle répondit au sourire qu'il arborait. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle soupira de plaisir et lui caressa l'épaule.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que pareille chose lui arriverait un jour. Tous ses principes il les avait oublié, à son plus grand bonheur. Il était à présent avec elle, et si les élèves de Poudlard étaient tenus au courant, il pourrait être sûr que la plupart des garçons envierait sa situation.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 7h45. Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une rapide douche, enfila un jean et un polo, et se parfuma. Enfin prêt, il retourna voir Hermione qui était toujours allongée dans son lit, l'observant avec des yeux coquins. Elle se leva et avant qu'il ait pu lui attraper la main, elle alla à son tour se préparer.  
Le fait qu'elle reste ainsi dans cette position d'inaccessibilité lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était tellement plus gratifiant de se donner du mal pour finalement obtenir quelque chose de formidable.

15 minutes plus tard elle fut prête à son tour, et après s'être enlacés une dernière fois, ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Drago n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait la répercussion de la révélation de leur union sur les élèves de l'école. Cela provoquerait surement des querelles chez les Serpentard et les Gryffondors et une situation d'amusement chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Les professeurs seraient sûrements contents, quoique même cela restait incertain.

Il regardait son Hermione descendre les escaliers devant lui, marchant avec aisance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer dés qu'il la voyait. Ce soudain éveil des sentiments dont il était le sujet, lui faisaient peur. Se sentir ainsi dépendant d'elle pourrait être tellement dangeureux.

Ils pénétrèrent tour à tour dans la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des préfets.  
Ils ne modifièrent pas le comportement qu'ils avaient habituellement, hormis les petits sourires qu'ils s'envoyaient discrètement de temps à autres.

Toute la matinée ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, et ce n'est donc que pour le repas de midi qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

A la fin du déjeuner, alors que la plupart des élèves s'apprêtaient à quitter leurs tables, la directrice se leva. Elle prit sa cuillère et la fit tinter contre son verre, ce qui produisit un son cristallin qui fit s'arrêter toutes les conversations. Tous les jeunes sorciers se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui affichait un sourire entendu.

"Je me permet d'interrompre vos passionantes discussions, afin de laisser vos préfets en chef vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut être à ton avis ?" demanda Ron à Harry.  
"Je crois que Hermione et Malefoy doivent nous annoncer leurs fiançailles."

Voyant Ron blêmir, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Je rigolais ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi !"

Ron soupira et essaya de se calmer. Il était déjà assez suceptible lorsqu'on abordait le sujet "Hermione", alors si Harry faisait aussi des siennes il ne s'en sortirait pas !

Après un regard furtif vers son homologue, Hermione se leva et demanda l'attention de tous les élèves.

"Comme vous l'a introduit le professeur Mc Gonagall, nous avons une grande nouvelle a vous dire. Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir 3 écoles de sorcellerie provenant de France, d'Espagne et d'Australie dans 29 jours exactement. Cette rencontre aura pour but d'améliorer et de renforcer les liens entre les différents sorciers en allant au delà de la langue."

"Avec les filles de Beauxbatons, aller au delà de la langue ça me plait !" dit un prétentieux Serpentard.

Mc Gonagall lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Pas de chance ce n'est pas Beauxbatons, mais une école de garçons."

On entendit alors un véritable cri de joie de la part des filles, plus particulièrement de Parvatil et de Lavande qui se mirent à glousser.

"Nous accueillerons ces écoles pendant 6 mois, et nous comptons donc sur chacun de vous pour apporter son aide à l'organisation de leur arrivée. Vous devrez aussi vous montrer accueillant et solidaires envers eux. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, vos préfets vous expliqueront tout cela plus en détail."

Hermione se rassit, et la grande salle se remplit alors d'éclats de voix.  
On n'entendrait donc plus parler que de cela pendant les 29 prochains jours.

**---------------------------------------**

_Toujours la même chose, votre avis je vous prie !_


	9. Au détour d'un couloir

_Bonjour à tous ! Ou peut-être bonsoir, suivant l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette fic. Hé bien, tout d'abord désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais avec les vacances, le bac blanc, ce n'est pas très facile de trouver du temps ! Voici donc un chapitre tout neuf, et peut-être pas très long, mais je vais essayer de trouver plus de temps pour le prochain._

_Ah aussi, je viens de remarquer qu'il y a plein de fautes dans mes annotations de chapitres (les chiffres romains en tous cas), mais comme ça n'a pas de répercussion dans l'histoire je laisse ça comme ça ! Et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. )._

_Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas forcément Ron, vous allez être servis !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

**---------------------------------------**

**IX - Au détour d'un couloir**

**---------------------------------------**

"Allez Ron, tu vas pas non plus lui en vouloir pendant des années !  
- Harry ! Et ma fierté, t'en fais quoi ?  
- Tu sais bien que si ta fierté comptait tant pour toi, tu mangerais autrement.  
- Grmph."

Il est vrai que sur ce point, Harry avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il arriverait à lui pardonner.

"Tu sais bien qu'elle est désolée, et que tu agisses ainsi ça lui fait du mal.  
- Et moi alors ? Tu ne crois pas que ça m'a fait mal à moi aussi ce qu'elle m'a fait ?  
- En fait tu es pathétique. Tu n'arrives même pas à accepter qu'elle soit allée plus loin avec un autre que toi. De la pure jalousie. Mais tu dois évoluer mon grand ! Tu savais très bien que tu ne serais pas le seul dans sa vie !  
- Mais je pensais que je serai celui qui aurait le plus compté.  
- Et tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle a couché avec un autre que celui-ci compte plus que toi ?  
- C'est à dire que... oui.  
- Mon pauvre Ron, l'attirance et l'amitié sont deux sentiments bien différents. Tu vois bien que mainteant que nous ne sommes plus tous les trois comme avant, notre Mione est bien triste. Sans parler du fait qu'elle soit toujours obligée de se coltiner Malefoy.  
- Ca avait pourtant pas l'air de la déranger dans le train... Hé ! Pourquoi tu me frappes !  
- Tu es chiant ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il lui avait volé quelque chose !  
- C'est pas une raison pour se retrouver dessus.  
- Tu sais que Malefoy est coriace, alors elle a sûrement du.  
- C'est bon j'ai compris !  
- Compris quoi ?  
- ...  
- Compris quoi !  
- Que je suis con de pas lui parler, tout simplement.  
- Enfin !!!"

Harry serra Ron dans ses bras, content d'être parvenu, ou presque, à réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis.

"C'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais lâche-moi ! J'aimerais pas que les filles de Poudlard pensent que le bel Harry Potter ait viré de bord."

Ron lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin, ce qui finit de dégoûter Harry.

"Elle arrive ta dulcinée."

Ron se retourna promptement, espérant voir apparaitre une brune ténébreuse. Il fut déçu de voir que ce n'était qu'Hermione, à qui il allait devoir faire des excuses.

"Harry, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de blagues à l'avenir.  
- Oh si on ne peut plus rigoler !  
- Tu trouves pas qu'elle a un air bizarre Hermione ?  
- Si, tu as raison.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- Oui, c'est comme si quelque chose avait changé. Depuis la rentrée elle n'allait pas bien, et là elle a l'air.  
- Décoincée ?  
- Mais non !! Heureuse !  
- Ah.  
- Toujours aussi perspicace.  
- La ferme.  
- Tu ne vas pas la voir ?  
- Pas envie.  
- Allez Ron tu vas pas te dégonfler !  
- Non j'irai ce soir.  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Oui oui.  
- T'as intérêt à le faire.  
- J'vais essayer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrête, Drago. On pourrait nous voir tu sais.  
- Je m'en moque, tu m'en donnes trop envie..."

Drago venait de plaquer Hermione contre un mur et lui déposait des baisers passionés dans le creu de son cou.  
Il cherchait à présent ses lèvres, auxquelles il mêla les siennes, une ardeur nouvelle le possédant.

Hermione avait d'abord essayé de le repousser, mais son désir l'en avait empêché, et elle l'embrassait à présent, elle aussi avec fougue.

Un bruit sourd provenant du fond du couloir les fit rapidement se séparer.  
Drago s'écarta vivement tendis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux fambloyants approchait.

Hermione rougit, conffuse, se demandant si il les avait vu.

"J'espère que Drago ne t'embêtait pas Mione !"

Apparemment Ron n'avait rien remarqué.  
C'était d'ailleurs très bizarre qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Que pouvait-il bien lui passer par la tête ?

"Euh non Ron.  
- Puis je fais ce que je veux Weasley, alors arrête de faire le chien de garde pour ta copine."

Sur ces agréables paroles, Drago avança dans le couloir sans se retourner.  
Hermione soupira. Il devait être furieux que Ron l'aborde ainsi.

"Hermione.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je suis démolré.  
- Quoi ?! Articules je ne comprend rien s'il te plait.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Oh ! C'est que, ce n'était pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas..."

Ron écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis sourit.  
Il prit Hermione dans ses bras qui eut un mouvement de recul, mais se ressaisissant, le serra à son tour tout contre elle.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, heureux de la retrouver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec Weasley tout à l'heure ?!  
- Rien je t'assure ! On s'est juste réconciliés !  
- Mais tu as vu comment il te regarde ?!  
- Il me regarde comme on regarde son amie !  
- Non il te regarde comme si il avait envie de te bouffer !! Il a envie de te mettre dans son lit, je ne lui fais pas confiance !  
- Alors fais-moi au moins confiance à moi !"

Il la regarda, qui se tenait droit devant lui, les joues rosies par la colère, et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il tenait tellement à elle, il ne supportait pas qu'on se l'approprie.

"Excuse-moi.."

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front.

"C'est l'heure de notre ronde Drago.  
- Vas-y je te suis."

Ils avancèrent dans le chateau, ne laissant rien paraitre de leur relation. Si un élève se trouvait encore dans le couloir et qu'il les appercevait, la rumeur circulerait très vite.

Ils commencèrent par le premier étage et finirent près du dortoir des Gryffondors.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit, tous les élèves étaient apparemment déjà couchés.

Hermione en profita pour enlacer Drago et se pencher tendrement vers lui...

"Je vous l'avais dit !!"

Les deux préfets se séparèrent rapidement, mais il était trop tard.  
Une dizaine de Gryffondors se tenaient devant eux, Ron et Harry parmis eux.

C'est Dean Thomas qui venait de parler, et les regardait maintenant d'un air triomphant.  
Ils n'avaient pas été assez discrets et ce fouineur avait tout raconté.

Mais cela n'était rien comparé au regard que lançait Ron à Hermione.  
Il était blême et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Seule une profonde haine animait son regard.

Drago remarqua qu'Harry tenait fermement Ron par le bras gauche, sûrement pour le retenir.

Hermione s'avança, signe qu'elle voulait parler, mais ses anciens amis avaient déjà tournés les talons.  
Elle se résigna, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
Drago prit Hermione par le poignet et ils rentrèrent à leurs appartements.

Les prochains jours seraient beaucoup plus durs pour eux deux.

**---------------------------------------**

_Merci à bientôt !!_


	10. Tensions

_Je profite de cette pause que les professeurs font depuis le bac blanc pour publier un nouveau chapitre !_

_En effet en ce moment c'est surcharge de travail pour nous, pauvres lycéens._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre où certe, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il en faut bien des moments sans rebondissements ! Bonne lecture chers lecteurs._

**---------------------------------------**

**X - Tensions**

**---------------------------------------**

Hermione prit lentement une brosse dans le tiroir de sa commode et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Elle faisait des gestes lents et doux, dus à sa fatigue. Elle avait en effet très peu dormi cette nuit. Les évènements récents n'avaient cessés de se bousculer dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.  
Drago, lui, avait apparemment très bien dormi. Hermione lui enviait cette capacité à rester calme devant l'adversité.  
Mais cette fois ses adversaires étaient ses meilleurs amis, et pour elle, c'était difficile à supporter.

Elle continuait de se peigner, observant les reflets roux qui habillaient ses cheveux bruns. Chaque jour elle répétait les mêmes gestes, encore et encore. Elle était devenue lasse de cette monotonie qui alimentait sa vie.

Mais à présent qu'elle sortait avec Drago, c'était comme différent. Elle avait impression de ne pas se plier aux lois, ce qui l'excitait d'avantage. Elle vivait dans l'interdit et aimait cette situation.  
Mais aujourd'hui que toute l'école allait être au courant, cela n'altérerait-il pas sa relation avec le Serpentard ?

Et puis être rejetée des Gryffondors ne l'aiderait pas, de même pour Drago qui serait lui rejeté des Serpentards. Ils auraient besoin de se confier et de partager leurs peines pour réussir à surmonter tout cela.

Tout n'était-il en fait pas plus simple avant ? Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec lui et que tout soit changé ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La vie était tellement compliquée...

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par un baiser délicatement posé sur son épaule.  
Elle tourna la tête et embrassa celui pour qui tout était si trouble.

Ne dit-on pas que la passion fait d'abord souffrir ?  
Peut-être, mais le plaisir qu'on en tire est si intense qu'elle acceptait de faire quelques sacrifices...

oooOOOOooo

Il la regardait à travers le miroir, admirant la beauté de ses traits et de ses gestes. Quel que soit son état, elle parvenait à rester gracieuse. Il ne la méritait pas.

A cause de lui, elle était rejetée par ses amis, et il s'en voulait. Il se trouvait égoïste qu'elle souffre par sa faute.  
Mais lui il ne la ferait pas directement souffrir.  
Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas de la simple attirance physique qu'il éprouvait à son égard, mais bien plus.

Il s'approchait d'elle, embrassant chaque parcelle nue de sa peau.

"Tu es prête pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Tu veux dire, prête pour affronter le regard réprobatteur de Poudlard entier ? Il le faut bien.  
- Tu sais, moi je m'en moque que toute l'école soit au courant, il l'aurait bien fallu un jour où l'autre ! Ce qui m'embête plus c'est cet air triste que tu as depuis hier.  
- Je suis désolée de devoir t'affliger ça, mais c'est dur pour moi de perdre du jour au lendemain ceux que je connais depuis 7 ans et à qui je tiens énormément."

Drago ne su pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta donc de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui embrasser la joue.

"Il est l'heure.  
- Je sais, mais j'appréhende quand même le moment où on descendera dans la Grande Salle.  
- Je suis là.  
- Je sais."

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et sortit de leur salle commune.

Ils descendirent les marches les menant à la Grande Salle côte à côte, sans pour autant se tenir la main.  
Ils ne voulaient pas apparaitre comme le parfait petit couple alors que la rumeur commençait à peine à circuler.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent compte que sur ce point ils avaient eu tort.  
La rumeur avait bel et bien circulé, et partout. Chez les élèves, comme chez les professeurs.

Les conversations s'étaient arrêtées, à présent tous les élèves les épiaient.  
A fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent, les conversations reprirent d'un ton mouvementé.

"Tu crois que c'est vrai ?" demandait une petite blonde.

"On ne dirait pas tellement, mais qui sait !" répondait une jolie brune.

Ils arrivèrent à leur table en ayant entendu ce type de discussions une dizaine de fois.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'une pareille chose intrigue tant de personnes ?  
Les gens étaient bien curieux...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma, tu te chargeras de prévenir les Gryffondor qu'ils devront s'occuper du rangement et de la déco du premier étage. Je veux quelque chose de sobre, mais de moderne. Quelque chose qui egaye Poudlard sans le modifier. Je sais que tu es très créative et je compte donc sur toi ! De même pour toi Thomas, tu t'occuperas du deuxième étage avec les Poufsouffle, Caroline du troisième étage avec les Serdaigle, et Vincent tu te chargeras du quatrième étage avec les Serpentard. N'hésitez pas à vous aider les uns les autres, vous savez que cet évènement est très important pour notre école.  
- Où nos invités séjourneront ? demanda Caroline, préfète de Serdaigle.  
- Nous avons eu comme idée qu'ils soient répartis dans différentes maisons avec le Choipeaux, comme nous avons de la place dans les dortoirs. Puis ça aidera au renforcement des liens, répondit Drago."

Depuis à présent une heure, les préféts en chefs et préfets de chaque maison, réflechissaient à comment les prochains mois allaient s'organiser avec l'arrivée des autres sorciers.

"Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, on verra comment votre travail aura avancé dans deux semaines. A plus tard !" leur dit Hermione.

Les préfets se levèrenent, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.  
Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu vois, ils n'ont fait aucune remarque à notre sujet.  
- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. Enfin peu importe."

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souria.  
Elle se sentait si bien ainsi blottie dans ses bras. Rassurée, protégée, elle aurait pu y passer des journées entières.

"Tu te souviens à quelle heure on a rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagall Drago ?  
- A 21h00 je crois.  
- Il est 20h57 ! Dépêche-toi, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste les retards !  
- Hé, m'engueule pas c'est pas de ma faute !  
- Tu as raison."

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et couru dans le couloir tout en riant. Il la suivit, et arrivèrent devant le bureau de leur directrice.

"Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous ?  
- Oh ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Elle doit être contente que son élève préférée sorte avec le mec le plus beau de Poudlard. Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent quelque peu essoufflés dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall qui les fit s'asseoir sur deux chaises.

"Mes chers Préfets ! Je vous rappelle que nos élèves étranger arriveront maintenant dans moins de 20 jours et qu'il faut toujours que vous organisiez leur arrivée ainsi que leur séjour. Mais je crois que maintenant que... enfin tout se passera pour le mieux !"

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil complice, et Hermione et Drago durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Leur professeur de métamorphose était plutôt pitoyable dans le rôle de la bonne copine compréhensive.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, nous avons prévenus tous les élèves qui, ce week-end, organiserons le nettoyage et la redécoration de Poudlard.  
Quant à leurs logements pour 6 mois, nous avons pensé à les répartir à l'aide du Choipeaux comme si ils étaient de nouveaux élèves, et ils auraient donc chacun leurs maisons respectives.  
J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait 20 élèves par maison ?  
- C'est exactement cela miss Granger. Il est en effet judicieux de les répartir, cela augmentera la chance de créer des liens entre les élèves.  
- Nous avons ensuite composé plusieurs menus pour les repas. Chaque semaine serait à thème, et permettrait de découvrir les spécialités culinaires des autres pays.  
- Vous pensez donc à tout miss Granger ! Je suis très impressionée.  
- C'est aussi grâce à l'aide de Drago Professeur.  
- Je ne doute pas de votre étroite collaboration jeunes gens."

Minerva Mc Gonagall sourit d'un air entendu et leur donna une autre réunion dans 10 jours, afin de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs.  
Drago et Hermione sortirent, et retournèrent à leur dortoir, tandis que Mc Gonagall restait songeuse.  
Albus Dumbledore avait donc raison sur tout.

Oo Début du Flash Back oO

"Ais-je bien entendu Albus ? Vous voulez que l'année prochaine nos Préfets en chef soient Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ? Mais ils vont s'entretuer ! Vous savez tout comme moi à quel point ils se haïssent.  
- Ma chère Minerva, n'avez-vous jamais entendu ce vieux dicton qui dit que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches ?  
- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que...  
- Eh si Minerva, d'après moi ces deux personnes sont faites pour s'aimer. Bien sûr ce n'est que mon humble avis. Ce qui n'est quand même pas peu il faut le dire.  
- Je ne remet pas en cause vos idées, mais tout de même ! Il faudrait les forcer pour qu'ils tombent amoureux !  
- Non Minerva, il ne faut pas forcer les choses, juste leur ouvrir les yeux. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais mon émission favorite passe à la télévision. Une superbe invention moldue si vous voulez mon avis."

Oo Fin du Flash Back oO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drago, allez maintenant on rentre ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus personne dans ce couloir !  
- Mais j'aime me promener avec toi dans ce grand chateau en m'imaginant que c'est le mien.  
- Ton manoir n'est pas aussi grand ?  
- Mon manoir est peut-être très grand, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'immensité de Poudlard.  
- Drago.  
- Oui ?  
- On rentre, j'ai froid.  
- Si tu veux je peux te réchauffer..."

Il l'attira contre elle et passa ses mains chaudes dans son dos et dans le bas de ses reins.  
Elle soupira de plaisir et l'enlaça un peu plus.

C'était si bon pour eux d'ainsi se découvrir. Lui qui était finalement si doux et aimant. Elle pleine de caractère et gracieuse.  
Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de tout cela 6 années durant ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin, ce qui fit se séparer Hermione et Drago.

"Il est 22h00 passé, tout le monde doit être dans son dortoir !" cria Drago à l'inconnu qui arrivait.

Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci approchait, Hermione parvint à reconnaitre Harry.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Hermione, il faut que je te parle.  
- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Non, je dois te parler en privé."

Il lança un regard mauvais au Serpentard qui lui répondit :

"Si ça concerne Hermione tu peux le dire devant moi.  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie sale fouine.  
- De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix ! A moins que tu veuilles avoir à..  
- Ca suffit vous deux ! Drago, s'il te plait, je te rejoins à nos appartements."

Celui-ci la regarda avec une certaine once de repproche, mais s'en alla, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si important Harry ?  
- C'est Ron.  
- Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Pas encore mais j'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.  
- Co-comment ça ?!  
- Depuis qu'il a appris pour toi et Malefoy, tout a changé en lui. Il ne mange plus, ne bois plus, il n'est pas allé en cours de la journée et il ne veut voir personne. Tu comprends c'est un choc encore plus gros pour lui que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raphaël.  
- Allons le voir tout de suite.  
- C'est pour ça que j'étais venu te chercher, je pensais que toi tu arriverais peut-être à lui faire entendre raison."

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la maison des Gryffondors, essayant de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

"Harry, est-ce que toi tu m'en veux ?  
- A vrai dire je suis un peu déçu. J'aurai préféré l'apprendre par toi, et si la question est si le fait que tu sortes avec Malefoy me dérange, je t'avouerai qu'un peu. Il a toujours été sadique et pervers avec nous. Mais il a pu changer, et puis si tu es heureuse c'est le principal."

Elle lui souria, contente de sa compréhension. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui leur ouvrit.  
Ils montrèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre où s'était enfermé Ron.

"Ron, Hermione est là, ouvre-nous s'il te plait !  
- Ron, je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle !"

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, un silence pesant régnait dans la totalité du couloir.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- C'est bizarre, tout à l'heure on pouvait presque l'entendre respirer, à présent c'est comme-ci, comme-ci.  
- Non !!"

Hermione sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et cria "Alohomora".

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et Hermione et Harry pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle vit, Hermione recula contre le mur et s'évanouit.

**---------------------------------------**

_Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. )_


End file.
